


Cradle of civilisation

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Encino Man is a Total jerk, Eventual Smut, Every one loves Rudy, M/M, Mike being a Bamf, Ray and Brad are love lorn, Scenting, Walt Being supper cute puppy as per usual, a/b/o dynamics, fluffy feels, gratuitous use of scents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “In the old days, I could have ripped your throat out for simply looking at my intended, but we’re in a civilized time, so you get one warning, Captain. Touch my omega, touch my Nate again, and your blood will paint my fangs.”





	Cradle of civilisation

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my first big A/B/O and a first for Generation Kill, please be patient with this old wolf as she works here way through this world ...as always my undying gratitude and love to @justanotherevakshipper for being the most patient beta reader in the world ...to Emono, aces_low, you guys spured me on cheering love you guys 
> 
> It Goes with out saying no disrespect meant to the actual men or the actors who portrayed them this is a gratuitous work of fiction

**The Cradle of Civilization ~ Chapter One**

_ WYNN _

_ We need to make sure the stupidity in this company doesn't roll down too hard on our guys. _

 

========

 

They had found themselves lost in the middle of hostile territory thanks to the incompetence of Encino Man Nate huffed humorlessly at the thought; while he admonished the men for using the nicknames they had for senior officers, he had to agree that they had nailed it for Captain Schwetje - the moniker was painfully accurate. Alphas being put in positions just because of their status was as dangerous as it was stupid. 

 

Nate could see the tics and tells in Brad's face - the Alpa was seething, a fact which was obvious to him, excluding even his finely tuned Omega senses. He understood his TL’s righteous indignation - it was not the fault of Colbert’s team for the needlessly dangerous position they had found themselves in. The sound of the captain's voice over the comma broke Nate from this particular train of thought: 

_ “Hitman Two, this is Hitman Actual. We're gonna backtrack. Hitman Three will be on point. Colbert's team took a wrong turn at the bridge. ” _

Nate saw the Alpha’s nose flare and his scent take on the bitter tang of challenge. Brad's hand moved towards his coms, but Nate shook his head, hoping that his TL had enough respect in him to heed him. Thankfully, Brad chose to not to plunge headlong into a fight with the Captain.

 

Nasiriyah had been a baptism of fire - they had gotten through, with the mission achieved and the men safe. Nate was leaning against the Humvee pondering how Encino Man had even managed to screw up the grooming standard order, when he was pulled out of his reverie by the intrusive scent of the Beta Griego it was no secret that the Beta had a low opinion of Omegas, and hated that one outranked him.  His continuous fawning and brown nosing of Schwetje was sickening. 

“You want to speak to me Gunnery Sergeant ?”

“Captain Schwetje has ordered you to come to his victor, you are to follow me immediately.” The officiousness in Griego’s tone was unmistakable, 

“Alright, but I need to check in with Wynn first.” Unwittingly, the resignation Nate felt leaked through into his scent and tone. 

“Nate, there a problem?”, the low, familiar drawl of Mike's voice came from behind him, and Nate took a deep, calming breath of the familiar Alpha scent. Ever since they had first met at Pendleton, Mike had become a source of strength and calm for Nate - his Gunnery Sergeant was his cornerstone, especially in times of difficulty, or, in dealings with higher ranking officers. 

 

“No Mike, I have been summoned by the Captain,” Nate offered the other man a smile, one which was probably more aptly categorized as a grimace. “Just wanted to make sure everyone was squared away before I headed over.”

As if Mike could sense Nate’s mood, he stepped forward, gently brushing a cheek against the Omega’s. “The kids are all settled, just waiting for Mom to read them their bedtime story. They can wait just a minute if you need me to come with you, though.”

Before Nate could answer, Griego bustled up to them. “That will not be necessary Gunny, I have orders to retrieve _ just  _ the lieutenant,” his smug tone unsettling both the Omega and Alpha. 

 

Nate straightened and set off to follow the Beta, but not before directing a few parting words to his second-in-command.  “Let the kids know that there is no bedtime story if there weapons are not clean.”

Mike gave a snort, then turned his back to make the trek to where Colbert’s team were settling in for the night. 

 

=========

Mike stalked over to where he could see Brad's team - he needed to calm his thoughts, and sometimes Brad’s impassive logic helped. He knew Brad - along with the rest of the guys - respected Nate, and were more than grateful to have such a good lieutenant. But Mike's stemmed from more than just his feelings of respect for Nate. Of course he was one of the brightest men Mike knew, and one hell of an LT on top of that, but what had set his heart racing was the recognition of the bond tug between them - a faint flutter that had started at Pendleton and had grown increasingly in the time they spent together. Nate was his Omega, Mike was sure of it, he just hadn’t worked up the courage to broach the subject with Nate.

Dragging his hand through his close cropped hair, Mike let out a frustrated groan. At least Colbert could sympathise, he had two Omegas in his victor, and one was Brad's unruly Mate.

 

“You’re looking a little out of sorts there Gunny. Griego piss you off as well?” Brad was sitting in the passenger seat of his Humvee, looking up at Mike as he approached; light blue eyes taking in everything around him, face calm, and body at ease - war really did bring out the best in Brad.

“That knotless sycophant of Encino Man’s just came to summon the LT to a meeting. I don’t trust either Griego _or_ Schwetje when it comes to the LT,”  Mike bit out.

“The LT’s a big boy, Gunny - he can look after himself. You know he won't thank you if you get yourself NJP’d  because you think you need to defend his honour. In fact, he would be offended - Recon Omegas are a prickly bunch.” Brad's eyes wandered over to where Ray was regaling Poke and Walt with some far flung theory, a fleeting look of adoration crossed his normally impassive face, but was replaced by the Iceman mask again a moment later.

Mike bared his fangs in frustration. If that fucker so much as touched his Nate… He could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

“It's not your fight Gunny, you’ll only make things worse for both of you.” Brad’s calm voice echoed in his ear. “He’s an unclaimed omega, and knot-heads like Encino still see them as less than us. He thinks he needs to control the Lieutenant.” 

Mike breathed hard through his nose, his fangs itching for Encino’s throat. 

 

There was something Mike could do - a risky move, but if it worked, it would protect Nate. Mike turned to Brad, a resolute look in his eyes, “Keep an eye on the men Brad, I need to see Patterson.”

========

Brad nodded slowly. He had an inkling of what Gunny was going to do, and in reality, he would do the same to protect Ray and Walt. Brad was lucky; he had bonded with Ray way back before they had headed into Afghanistan and no one with any sense would try it on with Ray regardless. He was a handful - probably one of the most willful omegas he had ever known. Walt was a different matter, entirely. Both he and Ray had known the moment they met the omega, he was theirs and both would do anything to protect him. Not that Walt needed their protection, however. For all his sunshine and sweetness, Walt Hasser was still a Recon Marine, and a damn good one. 

===========

“Nate, you need to learn to obey commands and not question when a superior gives you an order,” Encino man leaned into Nate’s space, clearly attempting to intimidate - Nate stood his ground, jaw clenched, eyes firm. He refused to give in to this Alpha. 

“Perhaps you need a mate to teach you to behave.” Schwetje sniffed at Nate's neck, lingering close to where the omega’s scent glands were. Before Nate could even react, he felt a strong hand grasp him around the back of the neck, trying to force him to his knees. Nate felt a wave of revulsion wash over him, but kept his focus, allowing the icy calm to wash over him. All the drills that he had been forced to take regarding this same scenario came flooding home.

“Captain, remove your hand,” Nate kept his voice calm despite the unease and building fear he was feeling.

 

“Now Nate, don’t be like that. You know, for an unruly officer, you are still a very desirable Omega - you just need to be taught proper respect. Just be reminded that it's the Alphas who control this world.” Schwetje voice was oily and condescending, his breath ghosting over Nate’s ear. He felt himself shudder but, kept his voice calm

 

“Take your hand off me, Sir, or you are in direct violation of the Omega Rights Act enforced by the USMC.” Nate could feel the Captain's hand tighten around the back of his neck, still trying to force Nate to his knees, to submit, but that was  _ never _ going to happen. There was only one Alpha that Nate would ever willingly submit to, and he doubted that he would ever want an Omega like Nate. 

The Alpha's voice was close to Nate's ear now. “Nate, who would they believe? You, an unruly, troublesome Omega who has shown he insubordinate, or  _ me _ an upstanding Captain and Apha, who has been praise by Godfather himself. Hell, he’d probably praise me for making you more controllable.”  

 

Nate forced himself to keep standing, fighting the strong grip of the Alpha, “You will unhand me Sir, or I will not be held accountable for my actions or to think of it, my bond mates.” The last part slipped unbidden from his lips. He wasn’t exactly sure what had caused the slip - he had felt the tug of the bond between himself and Mike since their first meeting, had unconsciously developed deep feelings for his Gunnery Sergeant - but he was unsure whether Mike felt the same.

 

Schwetje laughed scornfully. “What, Wynn? That old Alpha? He has to be 10 yrs older than you. You need a young, strong Alpha -  one who can protect you, make life easier for you in the Corps.” Schwetje paused, taking another scent of Nate, before licking a long stripe across Nate’s bonding glands. “Besides, I see no claiming mark on your neck, your no one's. Just submit, Nate.” 

The hand around Nate's neck tightened and he could feel the evidence of the Alpha’s arousal against his back. Schwetje’s other hand sought the Omega’s belt, trying to to force his hand down the Omega’s trousers, but Nate would not go down without a fight. He was a fully trained Recon Marine, and he would fight until his last. Before he could react, a voice called out from the tent door,

“Captain, you’re needed, Sir.” Griego entered the tent, staring balefully at Nate as he did. Just as quickly as the hold had happened, Nate felt the pressure on his throat ease. 

The Alpha gave Nate one last appraising look, “Lieutenant, we will continue this later.” He pulled away from the omega, hand cupping Nate’s backside roughly as he passed. Swallowing his disgust, Nate made his exit. “ I need to check on the men, if you will excuse me.”

========

Nate strode from the tent, keeping his head high and eyes focused ahead. He could make out Brad leaning against Victor One, attempting to cajole Walt into eating, but he saw no sign of Mike. Scenting the air, he could just barely scent the smokey woodland smell that was Mike: He was close, just not in sight. Internally sighing, he walked towards the tarp-covered command vehicle, absently noticing that Q-Tip and Christeson had already taken up watch. Nate smiled to himself -  those two, while young, were both capable marines. He had watched Evan take time to teach John the ins and outs of life at Matilda, and the two young Alphas were becoming close; they both stirred the softer Omega impulses in Nate.

“You fellas OK?” 

Both men turned at the sound of Nate’s voice.

John spoke first, Q-Tip nodding along in agreement, his trademark smirk in place. ‘All good Sir. Gunny had to see Patterson -  said he would be back soon. But we're all squared away.”

 

Nate nodded in affirmation at the two, then dropped himself down onto the edge of his ranger grave, the soft packed dirt offering little comfort, but giving Nate a small measure of privacy.

Now that he was alone, he began cataloging his pain - his neck hurt like hell from where Encino had kept grabbing him. Running his palm over the back of his neck, he could feel the ridges where the Alpha’s nails had dug in. All he wanted to do was curl up in his grave and hide away. Or even better, to find Mike and curl up on the his lap, soaking in his scent and feeling safe. Btt that was not for him. A Lieutenant of the USMC does not curl up and cry because an Alpha is a giant dickhead, and besides, Nate thought ruefully, Mike would never want an Omega like him - he was too head strong, too independent; he refused to drop to his knees and fawn over Alphas.

 

He and the other company Omegas had that in common. Neither Ray, nor Walt, or Rudy were the fawning type. The four had a brotherhood, being the only Omegas in Bravo they had found each other quickly and in times of stress would try to seek one another out. But none of the Omegas could help him in this situation.

Nate was so focused on his thoughts he did not notice the dirt across from him shift until he heard a familiar, and concerned rumble. Opening his senses, he let the warm, musky scent of woodsmoke and cool autumn forests envelop him. Nate had to fight the urge to pin the Alpha to the ground and smother himself in his scent, to erase any trace of the stench Schwetje had left on him. 

Nate ducked his head, afraid that meeting the Alpha's eyes would be his undoing, and completely forgetting that the movement exposed his nape, and the damage Schwetje had done to him. A sharp inhalation of breath told him that Mike had seen.

 

Strong hands wrapped around Nate’s biceps, hauling him into Mike's lap, a firm, insistent nose pushing at Nate’s face and neck. Nate let the smell and feel of Mike wash over him. Finally finding some peace in the the calm, strong presence of his Gunny. 

“This was Encino Man's doing, wasn't it?”, Nate could feel the low bass of Mike's voice vibrate through his chest. He straightened in Mike's lap, finally meeting the Alpha's eyes.

“Yes. He said I needed to be brought under control, and as an unclaimed Omega I should be pleased to accept his advances.”  

Mike's usually warm eyes had taken on a flinty look. “I have been a fucking idiot Nate - I should have done something long before now; the moment I recognised the bond tug I should have said something. “ Nate knew he was gaping -  he had thought that Mike hadn’t felt it, and that it had just been wishful thinking on Nate's part. This admission was all that he had ever wanted.

 

Mike’s hand reached to cradle Nate's face, his eyes solemn. “ I would never force you to bond with me, Nate, it will always be your choice. I don’t have much to offer but my heart. I knew from the first that you were the one I had been waiting so damn long for.“ 

 

Nate reacted in the only way he could think to, words having failed, and pressed his lips to Mike’s in a firm kiss. Mike responded moments later, arms wrapping around Nate and deepening the kiss - a steady, content rumble coming from Mike triggered a softer response from Nate. They spent minutes simply exploring each other’s mouths, content to just be, until Mike pulled back. Nate could see a firm resolve take root in Mike.

 

“I think it's about time the Captain and I had a talk.” Nate felt himself start -  “That would not be the wisest, Mike. He is a Captain.” Mike hushed Nate with a firm look:

“He is, but this is not Marine Corps business. This is Alpha’s disrespecting Omegas. This is about him hurting what is mine and mine  _ alone.  _ If the man is willing to hurt you, a Lieutenant, without fear of consequences, how would he be with one such as Walt? I cannot let this sort of behaviour stand, Nate - you shouldn’t have to take this kind of abuse, no Omega should.”  

 

Nate had never been one to flatter and openly seek an Alpha's attention; he honestly found the often aggressive and possessive behaviour of Alphas off putting - all too much show and and very little substance. This was not how Mike was, and Nate found he felt a pleasurable thrill at Mike's tone. 

“If you're going to confront him, I am coming with you-” he held a hand up to stall Mike's objections, “I will not interfere, just as I would expect you to hold your tongue in Omega business, but I need to be there.“ 

“Ok Nate, you're the lieutenant, and you know best “

“I am, and I do.” Nate knew he was smirking, but couldn’t help himself. 

 

========

Schwetje stood staring at the map board laying across the bonnet of his Victor,  oblivious to the approach of the other Alpha until a strong hand had gripped his throat and hurled him to the sandy ground.

Mike loomed over the prone form of the Captain, speaking with obvious disdain colouring his voice.

“In the old days, I could have ripped your throat out for simply  _ looking _ at my intended, but we’re in a civilized time, so you get one warning, Captain. Touch my omega, touch my Nate again, and your blood will paint my fangs.”

 

“You’re insubordinate Wynn, you could be courtmartialed for assaulting a superior officer,” the words prompted Mike to turn, seeing the officious looking Griego glaring at him as a result. He sneered at the other officer:

“Know your place, Beta, this is between Pack Alphas, and has nothing to do with you.”

 

Seldom did Mike use his pack status, often deferring to Brad and Poke when the need arose. But this didn’t mean he was unwilling to show dominance when the time called for it. By virtue of his age and experience, Mike had become Pack Alpha of Bravo, but would always defer to Nate as his commanding officer. This however was not about being a Marine. This was about an Alpha trying to hurt an Omega, trying to use his position to make an Omega submit against their will, and Mike was not going to stand for that.

 

Griego sneered. “That little cockslut of an Omega needs to learn his place and respect Comand. He should be honored that the Captain favours him with his attention.”

 

Mike spun, leaving the fallen Captain to fix Griego with a baleful glare. He stepped towards the smaller man, using his greater height and bulk to tower over Griego. “So a lieutenant in the USMC should be honored that a Captain tried to rape him. Is that what you're saying? Or is it that a worthless Omega should know their place?” Mike's words were laced with barely controlled rage.  

Griego gave an oily smirk in response. “It would still be the word of an unclaimed Omega against a Captain  _ and _ respected Alpha, and we both know how this world works.”

 

This time, it was Mike who smirked . “Not unclaimed, and not just an Omega. The man is a lieutenant in the USMC and you will remember and respect that fact.” Mike removed several folded pieces of paper from the pocket of his flak vest, openly smirking now. “Do you know what this is, Beta? It’s a “Formal Intention to Bond Form, Patterson signed off on it. They call it consent, actually; you and the Captain should have a good read up on what that word means, unless of course, your brain is too small to handle complex words such as that one.” 

 

Nate, who had been standing back, observing the display felt his heart leap. He had to calm the situation down, and also show no matter what the likes of Griego thought, an Omega could be as good a commanding officer as some knot-brained Alpha. 

 

“Gunnery Sergeant Wynn, I think that you have made your point. Stand down, Gunny.” Nate put all the steel and resolve he could muster into his voice, noting that both Ray and Walt were making their way through the gathered marines, allowing their calming Omega scents to waft over the men. It would take but a word from Mike, and the other Alphas of Bravo would descend on the Captain and his Gunny. If not for the presence of the other two Omegas starting to calm the men, the situation would already be a bloodbath.  

 

Nate crossed to where the Captain was still sitting in the sand, extending a hand to help him to his feet, which Schwetje eyed warily, but finally accepted. 

“I would like to hope Sir, that there will be no further unpleasantness, and matters need go no further.” Nate's voice was calm and composed, hiding his contempt for the man. 

 

Ostensibly brushing dirt from his OD’s in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, Schwetje finally looked at Nate.

“Yes Lieutenant, I believe we can let the matter drop, but you need to start respecting the chain of command, or there will be consequences down the line.”

Nate knew in his gut that there would be further trouble, but for now, things were calm. And, if Mike meant what he had said to Griego, and all the others had heard, he had gone from an unmated Omega pinning for what he thought he could not have to nearly having all he wanted. Mike respected him as a man  _ and _ a Lieutenant, but he had to show the others he was not just weak Omega who needed his alpha's protection. They had to get through this mission and survive moronic decisions from above; Nate knew he had to get his pack through this.

 

=====

 

Nate shifted in Mike's lap as he felt the sting of the antiseptic wipes on his neck. Upon seeing the nail marks on Nate's neck, Doc Bryan had admonished both Nate and Mike for not cleaning them, all the while muttering about stupid Marines and asshole captains hurting Omegas. Eventually, he had instructed Mike to clean the wounds and check on the bruising that was beginning to appear around Nate's neck.   “Nathaniel Fick, will you sit still.” This only prompted Nate to squirm harder on Mike's lap, earning him a sharp hiss from his Alpha.

“I know you're pissed about the dressing down from Godfather, Nate, but he had to - it’s the only way to show everyone that he still has this clusterfuck somewhat under control. What I did to Schwetje, while acceptable as far as Alphas go, was out of line as the military sees it. You know I’m lucky just to have gotten away with a tongue-lashing from Godfather and Sixta.”

When Nate remained silent, Mike tipped his head forward, trying to make sure all the nail marks were as clean as they could be. “The collar of your MOP suit is going to irritate those marks, but they need to be left out in the open to air, if they’re going to heal.” Mike reached up to where his pack hung from there Victor, and Nate could hear the sound of fabric tearing, though he didn’t investigate the noise. It was explained quickly, as he observed that Mike had torn one of his spare T-Shirts up to make a crude bandana, the soft cotton protecting Nate's neck from the harsh fabric of his suit. Mike's scent was also all over - an added benefit - which anyone within two hundred feet would know whose shirt it was. MIke tied the mangled former shirt around Nate's neck, pulling Nate against his chest as he did so. Rumbling, Mike rubbed his cheek against Nate’s head and then cheek, pressing a soft kiss to the shell of Nate's ear. His lips lingered there for a moment, as he confessed, “the only marks I ever want to see are the ones I put there when I make you my mate, and  _ only _ after you’ve agreed you want them.”

Nate allowed himself to relax into Mike's arms, letting a small purr escape his lips, “you know the Corps encourages mated pairs, since they see the benefit in the dynamic. Studies show that mated pairs in charge of platoons have higher success rates and less internal conflicts. I could think of no better place than the cradle of civilisation to make you my mate,” The sly smile that Nate had been suppressing slowly spread across his lips at the suggestion.

 

Mike nipped at Nate's earlobe. “That so?“

 

Nate felt a pleasant shiver run down his neck. “Yes it is. Pappy and Rudy have shown how well mated pairs work, hell, even Brad and Ray function some of the time, and Godfather  _ did _ insinuate that it would be good for moral and cause less issues if we were actually mated. The paper is all good, but it still won't stop some knot-head making trouble. Plus…” Nate's voice tapered off, the colour rising to his cheeks. Thoughts of mating with Mike had him feeling hyper-aware.

 

Mike was the first Alpha that Nate had ever felt interest in, and for a long time, Nate had believed his feelings were not reciprocated. Obviously, Mike had disabused him of that notion. Now, however, neither could deny the feeling of the bond tug. In fact, in the few hours since Mike had confirmed his feelings, Nate was certain the pull had grown even stronger. 

Mike grasped Nate’s chin, tilting his head so Nate could look at him in the eye. “Plus what, Nate?”

Nate fought the urge to duck his head - he was a Recon Marine, and Marines did not cower. Forcing himself to look Mike square in the eye, he spoke clearly. “I want to mate with you. I want to be your mate, and for everyone in the goddamn USMC to know it. I want the only fangs ever to touch me to be yours.” Nate felt the blush deepen at his confession, but was distracted even more by the low, steady heat grow in his belly. The thought of knotting had never really held that much appeal to Nate,  but with Mike… he could probably be persuaded.

 

Squirming under the Alpha’s gaze, he felt almost certain Mike knew exactly what he was thinking. With a sudden flip, Mike rolled them over so that he was laying on top of Nate, the overwhelming scent of Alpha suddenly enveloping him, calling a needy mewl from his throat. Mike rolled his hips in a slow, teasing way, “while having you ride my knot and taking my bite in front of 200 odd, horny marines does have some appeal, I would rather have the time to do it right, and not have to worry about SCUD attacks.”

If Nate had any self-control, he would've been ashamed of the desperate noise he made in response to Mike. As it was, unfortunately, Mike was right, now was not the time. 

Bumping foreheads with him, Nate let out a long breath. “You're right. I need to go over those maps, and make sure the men are settled in for the night.  Schwetje said we’ll be on 25% watch tonight, but I feel like I need to check to make sure he hasn’t fucked up that order as well. We got through Nasiriyah, and now on to Mesopotamia.” 

The sentence produced a wistful sigh from Nate, which was some what hindered by the Marine lying practically on his chest. “All those history texts I read on Mesopotamia always held this... exotic and mysterious feel, and now here we are blowing shit up. This was not how I imagined it would go.” 

 

Mike barked out a laugh “What, rolling through the countryside in broke down Humvees and stinking like twelve day old MOP suit and ball sweat not how you pictured it?” 

Nate hummed an affirmative. “Speaking of smells, got to get command to do something about the scent neutralizers - they’re doing jack shit. The Fedayin could smell us miles off.” 

Mike rubbed his cheek one more time against Nate’s, then sat back on his haunches. The Omega breathed deeply, memorising his future mate’s smell.

“Nate, I know this is kind of a personal question, but I have to ask. Encino’s behaviour made me think of the trouble that could happen if other Alphas got it into their come-addled minds to start hassling other Omegas.” 

“What's on your mind, Gunny?” 

“You know I have  _ never _ thought that Omegas are less capable or any of that sexist bullshit, right?”

“Spit it out Mike.”

“ It's just... I’m worried. I know you’re all trained hard in basic on how to deal with unwanted Alpha attention, but training and real world are different Nate. A sweet boy like Walt having to deal with a prick like Schwetje-”. Mike shuddered.

 

Nate felt his heart growing with pride and love for the man opposite him, and then saw the point he was trying to make. “I think I may have an idea. I’ll have a talk with Rudy and the others. Oh and from the looks of it, Brad and Ray have Walt’s six covered.” Nate felt a sly grin creep across his face; Alphas could be quite blind to matters of the heart at times...

Mike help Nate get upright, securing the soft cloth of the T-shirt around Nate's neck. He stepped back, giving Nate a wink. “All squared away Sir. Ill let you go deal with the higher ups. I need to go talk to Kocher.”

 

Mike  walked off, and Nate squared his shoulders, moving towards battalion command. He knew that he was going to have to spend time in close proximity to Encino Man, but he could deal with that. He knew that his mate would be waiting for him.

 

===========

 

The command meeting went fairly as much as Nate had expected: more moto bullshit and expectations from command. The one, small joy was to watch Schwetje ask more inane questions - the man was a lesson in abject stupidity. How he had attained the rank of Captain still astounded Nate, and the only theory he could surmise was that Schwetje had sucked a lot of knots. The image of Schwetje on his knees before some General was certainly sobering; Nate almost felt bad for the hypothetical officer in that situation. Almost. 

 

He looked over towards Bravo’s Humvees, spying two familiar figures walking towards him - both Omegas, but both as different as night and day. Walt reminded Nate of a puppy, on the good days, all youthful enthusiasm and angelic smiles. His golden smile and sweet disposition could make even Godfather grimace, as the man had probably forgotten how to grin. His scent reminded Nate of a spring field covered in early morning dew, bright and fresh, with a promise of something wonderful. The other Omega was the polar opposite of his fellow - small of stature, but quick of speech, his frenetic energy was a mix of Ripped Fuel and just plain Rayness. He was an acquired taste, but like a fungus, once he grew on you, you were stuck with him. Ray’s scent often reminded Nate of Key Lime pie -  tart yet sweet, and oh so fitting for the young omega.

 

As their commanding officer, Nate had to put some distance between himself and the enlisted men, but on occasional down time, he often found himself seeking out the other Omegas of the company; they had formed a sort of brotherhood within the brotherhood of the Corps. When together, they could let the carefully constructed guards down and just be Omegas, which often involved mass scenting of poor Walt, who - ever the patient pup - would smile happily while Nate, Ray, and Rudy all got their fill of their sunshine boy.

“Hey Lieutenant, Gunny said you wanted an Omega den mother’s meeting. What's up?,” spoke Ray as they made their way over to Nate, ducking as he spoke, and thus ensuring they had no unwanted attention. Nate leant in and rubbed cheeks with both Walt and Ray, the three making quiet noises of contentment at the welcome contact.

 

“Well, I thought with the stress of today, it might be a good idea just to touch base check in with you guys. Come on, Rudy is waiting for us.” Nate motioned the two Omegas to follow him to Team Two's Humvee.

 

Pappy’s tall, lean silhouette stood out against the early evening sky. “Evening fellas, LT. The little woman is under the cammie, getting the tea party set up, sent Jacks, Chaffin, and  Brunmeier off to annoy Brad.” Pappy’s laconic drawl had a hint of humour in it 

“Better not let Rudy hear you call him the little woman Paps, or you're going to be watching out for scorpions in your bed roll,” Ray joked. 

 

Appearing out from under the cammie, Rudy grinned his usual, bright smile, looking like something out of a men's health magazine, or the cover of “Hot Alphas”. Rudy was the embodiment of the perfect Marine, the perfect Alpha. Only Rudy was no Alpha, he was Omega to his core, and damn proud of it. 

 

The Marine in question walked to where his mate stood, stepping into Pappy's space. “You good to stand watch for a while?  The boys and I just need a bit, get our energy back to a good place, and grill our LT on why he smells an awful lot like a certain Gunny.”

Stepping back from Pappy, Rudy gently patted the Alpha on his stomach. “Little woman? Really, Paps?,” fake disappointment lilting Rudy's tone. “Well, it's better than moody bitch...You know how those suppressors get you.” Pappy darted in a for chaste kiss - possibly to shut down that line of thought - before climbing the Humvee and making an escape from his mate.

 

Rudy shook his head fondly at his retreating mate. “I really do love that man, but sometimes I wonder for fraying my sanity... Come on, there’s coffee waiting, and I managed to find a bag of M&Ms for Ray.”

 

Ray’s eyes went wide with joy, and he leaped up to wrap his slim arms around the larger man, planting an obnoxiously wet kiss on Rudy's cheek.  “Rudy, you sexy motherfucker, I love you man.”

 

Ducking under the cammie netting, the four found spots on the soft dug dirt to sit. Rudy - ever the considerate host -  produced a pot of fresh coffee from his secret supply. There was irony in the fact that the Omega, who was so famous for his love of good coffee, also had, for some strange reason, the scent mark of cookie dough to offset the bitter smell of coffee beans. It was a regular joke that those needing a caffeine fix could always just take a whiff of Rudy as he walked past - Rudy hated scent neutralizers, complaining that they were bad for his dharma. 

 

Rudy rummaged around in his knapsack, finding what he was looking for with a triumphant grin. He pulled the promised bag of M&Ms ut with a flourish, which Ray gleefully made grabby hands for. But before he could get his hands on the much treasured treat, Walt dove in and grabbed them, eyes sparkling with mirth. 

 

“Thief, you would steal candy from me, your own Ray-Ray?,” mock indignation coloured Ray’s voice. Walt smiled wickedly as he opened the purloined sweets. 

 

“Yup”. Popping the p in emphasis as he grinned around a mouthful of chocolate. Ray’s limited self control obviously gave way upon this slight, leaping at the other omega. Kitten growls and and tussling between the two had both Rudy and Nate looking fondly down at them. 

 

“Ray stop trying to bite Walt. And Walt, give Ray the M&Ms.” Nate was having a hard time trying to keep his tone serious - he had badly missed simply being able to relax and enjoy being an Omega, and not  Bravo’s Lieutenant. Rudy reached over and bodily dragged Walt into his lap, proceeding to scent and nose at the younger Omega. “Hush puppy. You two are as bad as pups, I swear.” 

“Walt started it,” squeaked Ray, “and now he is hogging the Rudy love. That bullshit is just not fair.” Thankfully, before he could berate them any further, Nate snagged the scrappy Omega and hauled him into his lap. 

 

The Marine Corps had turned them into finely tuned warriors and killers, able to withstand hardships both physical and mental - the training they had all undergone had been brutal, and for the Omegas, it was especially hard. So many had said that Omegas were unsuitable for combat roles, were too weak minded to serve in high pressure situations. Every Omega who made it through basic, OCS, and BRC fought to be there, and had earned the respect of their fellow Marines. 

Omegas by nature were caring, and thrived on physical contact. Often, it was the calming influence of an Omega that brought about peaceful resolutions to conflict. Unfortunately, this nurturing side of Omegas was regularly seen as a weakness - they were soft.  But by god was this assumption was wrong. Omegas in the armed forces often liked to point out that one of the greatest snipers during WWII was the Omega Lyudmila Pavlichenko,with 309 confirmed kills. The Omegas of Bravo in particular had a spine of pure steel, their bravery and tenacity was never doubted, except of course by a few Idiot Alphas and their Beta cronies. On the whole, the Recon Marines had been accepting of Omegas within its ranks - to be able to call yourself a Recon Marine you had to be one tough son of a bitch.

 

Right now though, Nate needed the comfort and companionship of his fellow Omegas, to simply be themselves in this uncompromising war zone, just a moment to enjoy the comfort of one another.

 

Nate brushed his nose against Ruby's cheek, taking deep inhales of the older Omega’s scent. Rudy was the heart and soul of their little pack with in the pack -  he kept them all sane with his wise words and strong coffee. 

“Thanks guys, I needed this. The next few weeks are going to be hard, and it's not helped by the fact that Alphas like Encino Man are in charge. Captain Patterson has our backs, but he can only do so much. We need to watch each other's backs a little more closely from now on. I am assured that most of the Alphas and Betas in our company would never cross lines. They may catcall, and the usual Marine / Alpha bullshit, but they would never step over the line.” 

 

Stroking a hand absently through Ray’s dark hair, he continued to speak “It’s the other companies that give me pause, honestly. We need to keep each other safe, and I can’t do it alone, not with everything else.”

 

Walt looked up from where he was nuzzling at Rudy’s neck, playing more at being a pup than the Marine they knew him to be.“Don’t worry LT, our Alphas have our backs, and if things get scary, we can always set Gunny on them - I mean the way he laid Encino Man out that was hot.” Walt, realising what he said, blushed a crimson red, and backtracked quickly. “What I mean is, it would be nice to have someone looking out for me like that.” Rudy and Nate exchanged a look over the top of the two younger Omegas’ heads. Nate shook his head softly at Rudy; it was up to Ray and Brad to finally talk to Walt.

 

Ray sat up and looked at Nate, a smirk crossing his face. “You really smell like Gunny. I mean, man, he smells good and all, but damn homes, you finally take the plunge with him. About fuckking time!”

 

Nate could feel the tips of his ears going red, and became very aware of the scent soaked T-shirt wrapped around his neck. Speaking softly, Nate let his fingers brush the material of the makeshift bandage. “Mike feels the bond tug too, I wasn’t sure if it was real, or just me being hopeful, but it’s there, and he feels it too.” 

 

Rudy grinned broadly, “Brother, congratulations. I knew the two of you were meant to be.”

 

Walt leaned over and brushed his cheek softly against Nate's, his open face shining with sincerity, “I’m so happy for you, Sir.“ 

 

Ray bounced excitedly, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth. “You guys going to make it official soon? You know that fuckers like Encino will have to leave you alone once you have Mike's bite, right?”

 

Nate could feel heat rise in his cheeks, “We broached the subject - Mike said he would never force me and it was my choice, but yes, I want to be his mate. It's just…” Nate was sure that his face was on fire, he knew in heat vision goggles he would light up like a nuke.

 

Ray looked like he was going to burst - “Homes, you have never ridden a knot before. Man, are you in for a treat. God, when I mated with Brad - Damn homes, I thought I could feel his knot in my throat. I mean mating with an Alpha... we had to have been tied for hours and all that time all I could feel was the Iceman's monster knot in me. Fuck, when he laid his claim bite, we had noise complaints from eight houses away. Dude, it was the best.” Ray’s eyes had gone a deeper shade of brown, pupils dilated, as if caught up in the memory. Walt looked on open mouthed 

  
  


Rudy shot Ray a baleful look at the outburst. “Brother what our tactless whiskey tango fuck up of an Omega brother is trying to say is that with your chosen, the experience can be the closest thing on earth to nirvana - a truly wonderful thing. Trusting your mate fully, allowing yourself to submit to their bite... You both truly become one.“ Rudy had a beatific look on his face, clearly also caught in memories.

 

Nate looked over to his fellow Omegas. “I really do want that with Mike, I’ve only ever slept with other omegas or betas - never felt the desire to seek out and Alpha. Never felt that I could trust them. But with Mike - I do trust him.“ Nate felt as if his heart had grown too large for his chest at the thought of his second-in-command. “I’ve been in love with that man probably since the day I meet him at Pendleton.”

 

It was Walt's sweet voice that broke the quiet that had settled on the four. “Well, it looks like we have to find a way to get you guys some alone time. Once Captain Schwetje sees Gunny’s bite on you, he is gonna go ape shit - Man that is going to be good.” 

 

The other three looked at the sweet puppy they all loved and saw a look of pure joy on his face. His happiness for Nate combine  with evil glee at Encino Man's suffering had the other Omegas smiling, and soon laughing.

  
  


Later, lying in his grave, trying to get some shut eye, Nate wondered at how much had changed in a 24-hour period. He would be mated soon - very soon if he had his way - and he had one of the best platoons of Recon Marines at his back. He just had to get them through this clusterfuck and home, he owed it to them and to himself.

 

Further adventures of these fools in love to follow in chapter 2 ….  

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave comments they feed the needy wolf and will spur me on to write the second chapter <3


End file.
